Just Friends!
by Brofloveski
Summary: MattXOC : Just a little something I foundon my computer! LEMON  Of course
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

* * *

><p>Matt lit a new cigarette and leaned back slightly in the drivers seat of his car taking the PSP out of his pocket.<p>

He wouldn't have to worry about other cars for awhile on the small back road he was on, so of course, instead of texting and driving, he was gaming and driving while smoking all at the same time.

What a talented person.

She wasn't paying attention either as she walked down the same abandoned road as Matt was driving. Her eyes were fixed on the ipod on her hand. And of course she was walking in the middle of the road.

He looked at the road momentarily before looking back down. His eyes shot back up and he slammed on the brakes. His PSP fell from his grasp as he was forced against the steering wheel. When the car finally stopped merely a foot from the girl, he looked down at the PSP and groaned, "I lost."

He stepped out vehicle and put out his cigarette. She took a moment to take her head phones off.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." They both said simultaneously.

She didn't look any younger than him but she was a few inches shorter that was a fact. Her hair was a light brown but her eyes were bright green.

"I'm Matt." he said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Abby." she replied staring at the male with goggles on.

"I've never seen anybody actually walk up this road to be quite honest." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

"That's becaus I'm running away." she said being 100% honest.

"Oh, where are you going?" he asked leaning against his vehicle.

"I don't know." she replied looking away from his gaze to stare at the ground.

"Nice meeting you, sorry about… well… you know all this." she pointed to the car and then herself. She smiled faintly before walking past Matt to continue her voyage.

He immediately grabbed her hand yanking her into him. "Would you be scared of me if I told you I was in a mafia?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Well can you wait here for a minute." He took a few steps away from her and took out his cell phone. She was polite enough to not try to listen in but she was also easily distracted.

When he hung up the phone he noticed Abby playing his PSP.

"This game just came out two days ago." she said and he chuckled.

She looked up and grinned, "Sorry, I like video games."

"I do to" he said but suddenly changed the subject.

"Would you like to stay with me for awhile?" A blush appeared on her cheeks and she just smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

She shook her head and he just grinned. "Get in."

"Uh… oh yeah" she walked around and opened the door. She took off her backpack and buckled her seatbelt. "Safety first." She grinned at him noticing he was watching her the whole time.

"So why'd you run away?" he asked lighting another cigarette before starting his car. She leaned over and took the cigarette out of his mouth before inhaling the tobacco. Abby put the cigarette back in his mouth before blowing the smoke out the open window.

"It's a long story actually."

Matt gave a small chuckle before taking off, "I think we have time."

"I agree completely."

The story didn't seem that long, ten minutes tops. "Matt-Kun tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know about your new best friend?" he joked but was being honest.

"Hmm, favorite color?"

"Red." Duh…"Favorite video game?"

"All."

"Even Strawberry shortcake?" She looked at him and he took his eyes off the road for a moment and nodded. "Beat it in twenty minutes tops."

She tried not to laugh but found it hard not to. "Okay, what do you dislike?" "Sports, outdoors, not playing video games, you get my point." He watched her adjust to get comfortable, which involved hanging her feet out the window and playing on his PSP.

"Hmm let's see what is your stripper name?"

"Candy Star" he answer trying not to crack a smile. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh but it was hard. "Oh when we get back and you see a blonde eating chocolate can you call him Princess Mello."

"Sure," she gave a small yawn and brought her feet back in the car, "anything for miss Candy Star."

"Any questions you got for me?" she asked looking over to him. "Something weird I should know about you?"

"Well… when I brush my teeth I listen to 'My Shiny Teeth and Me' from that TV show with Timmy Turner in it."

"I can actually see you doing that." he chuckled but she just stared at him.

"Oh you will." (Total seriousness…)

Not to long after that they had arrived. He turned the car off and got out. She did the same putting her backpack back on in the process. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. Out of habit Abby stepped on it to make sure it was out.

"Follow me." Matt said with his PSP in his hands.

Abby reached out and wrapped her arm around one of his making it able for him to still play. They walked up to the second floor still attached before Abby noticed something. "Princess Mello?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" The apparent blonde male yelled pointing an accusing hand with a chocolate bar at her. Mello's eyes immediately went to the chuckling male beside her and he glared.

"Sorry Mel, I couldn't resist." Matt said holding both hands in the air like he was giving up.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked walking a bit closer, "Seems your finally gonna get laid."

"She's not a whore, her names Abby and she's gonna be rooming with me." he wrapped his arm around her and grinned at the blonde. "Like I give a fuck? Just don't let her get in the way of work." He stated taking a bite of chocolate.

"I like his hair it seems so smooth." She whispered as Matt opened his apartment door and pushed the girl in.

"That's my best friend Mello he lives in the apartment next to me, we also work together."

He cut on the lights and she gazed around. It wasn't that messy… Well besides the millions of games and movies piled up next to the TV and many game systems. She turned back to Matt who took off his fuzzy vest thingy and set it on a hook.

"Make yourself at home." he said walking over to the couch.

She slipped her backpack off and stretched her arms. "Can I take a quick shower?" she asked looking over at Matt.

"Sure" he pointed to the bedroom door and she gave a small thanks. She walked through the room and headed straight to the bathroom. It wasn't a complete disaster area. Just a few clothes thrown everywhere, and other objects that are found in a bathroom. She set her bag on the counter of the sink and took out her personal stuff, such as shampoo, deodorant, and so on.

Within minutes she was stripped and in the shower. Her mind of course led to Matt, he was very 'Attractive'. His reddish dark brown hair, goggles, one thing hit her, what was his eye color? The goggles made it hard to tell. They were the same age as well, both 17, he was only a month older.

She stopped the water and wrapped the large black towel around her body before stepping out. She slowly got dressed throwing which consisted of bra, panties, a pair of black short shorts, and a Mario tank top. After picking up her bag she walked out loving how the cold air cooled her heated skin. "Matt-Kun I'm out" she said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Okay well I'm gonna take one to so I'll be out shortly." He stood up and she jumped up to remembering something. "What?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Lean down."

He leaned towards her since she was shorter. Her hands went to his face and she pulled the goggles off his head. They caught each others eyes and she smiled inwardly. "I wanted to know what color eyes you had."

He smiled at her and pecked her forehead, "You can keep them out here with you." He turned and walked away.

"Dark blue" she whispered placing the goggles on the couch next to her. She of course kept glancing at them while she played the same game Matt was which happened to be on Xbox 360. Pressing the pause button she picked the goggles up and slipped them on her head. She stood on the couch to glance in the mirror across the room, she stuck her tongue out and threw up a peace sign before there was a knock on the door.

She hopped down and looked towards Matt's bedroom door and then the actual door the knocking was coming from.

"I guess I'll answer it." she said to herself opening it to reveal Mello and some … what's the right word… Whore making out heatedly. Abby coughed slightly getting Mello's attention, "Ashley-"

"It's Abby."

"Whatever tell Matt I'm gonna be busy tonight so don't interrupt." With that he was about to leave but the girl stopped and looked at Abby.

"Wanna join?"

Abby shut the door and sighed, a knock came from the door again and she swung it open expecting Mello and 'it' again, boy was she wrong.

"Umm that'll be twenty dollars and fourteen cents." said the scared delivery boy.

"Oh okay hold on." she went to her bag and pulled out a twenty and a five. "Keep the change." she said taking the food bag from him.

She used her hip to shut the door and peaked into the bag.

"Matt-Kun?" she called out hearing no reply. She walked into his room and watched him walk out in nothing but pajama bottoms.

"Yeah?" He asked wiping his hair with a hand towel. Besides being distracted by his muscular body, Abby's eyes wandered a little down past his abdomen, but rested themselves at his happy trail. She shook her head and looked back up. "We had visitors."

"The food came? Wait I forgot to give you the money-"

Abby shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Who else then" he asked walking beside her as they exited the room. She paused.

"I'll give you hints." Abby lifted her shirt up slightly revealing her stomach and looked at Matt, "Wanna join?"

Matt chuckled and pulled her shirt down for her, "Mello's busy I take it." She nodded and sat on the ground with her back to the couch. Matt brought the bag and sat next to her. He emptied the content of the bag on the coffee table in front of them.

"I love Chinese food!" she said as Matt handed her plastic utensils.

She quickly took a bite of her lo mien and smiled. Matt grabbed the remote and passed it to Abby. "Watch what you want" She switched it off game mode and turned it to America's Funniest Home Video's. Something they could both laugh at. Who doesn't love AFV? Even though they were in Japan… not America… The point is it is funny and I, the author shouldn't have to explain myself. After a few laughs the two were stuffed.

Abby stood up and collected the leftovers. She put them in the fridge and noticed Matt had moved to the couch.

Matt gave a small yawn and leaned back a little. He opened his eyes and noticed Abby's head hovering over his. His cheeks flared for an instant before reaching up to pinch her cheeks. "Matt-Kuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"What?" he asked finally realizing she still had his goggles on.

"Go to sleep if your tired."

"Hmpf."

"Well I'm going to brush my teeth." she said walking into his bathroom, grabbing her ipod on the way. He sat up and watched her parade to the bathroom. He walked into his room and sat on the bed glancing into the bathroom. Abby slowly put the ear buds in her ears before clicking on her 'song'.

He tried his hardest not to laugh at the girl singing while brushing her teeth, 'You know they walk a mile just to see me smile Woo! My Shiny Teeth and Me.'

"Could you sing any louder?" he teased and she just shook her head.

"I warned you… Now get some sleep." She began walking out the room with Matt watching her as she left.

"What about you?" he called out as she was just about to cut the lights off. She turned and caught his gaze noticing the random PSP that appeared in his hand. She pointed towards the living room but he just shook his head. "You'll be in here in no time." She gave a questioning look before she shut the lights off and closed the door.

"What does he mean?" she asked herself, a few minutes after leaving his room, while laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"_OH GOD MELLO! MORE! HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME!" _

Abby stared at the wall at the opposite side of the room and made a disgusted look. "Seriously!" she whispered covering her ears. The moans were faint but it was still easy to here.

"_MELLO FUCK ME! OH YEAH!"_

Matt only waited half an hour before the door opened slowly, he quit playing his game once he beat it. He watched her silhouette walk to the edge of the bed and lay on the ground.

"Stupid Princess." she murmured trying not to wake Matt, who she thought was asleep.

"Abby you can sleep with me," Matt whispered making the girl sit up.

"Did I wake you?" she asked crawling under the blanket next to him. When he whispered no she sighed, "Thank you Matt." she whispered.

"Idiot stop saying thank you" he said knowing she was listening. They stayed on opposite ends of the bed, only Matt was able to fall asleep right away. Abby was different, she found it hard to doze off, so she just stared at the darkened wall.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

* * *

><p>Matt sat up and looked next to him expecting to see Abby. To his surprise she wasn't there so he stood up and went to the bathroom.<p>

After taking care of his business he opened his bedroom door to see the brunette smoking a cigarette on the couch with a blonde next to her.

She ignored how tired she was and focused her attention on the TV instead of Mello.

"Morning ladies." Matt said snatching his goggles off her head.

Mello's glare shot at Matt and I swear if looks could kill. "Dumbass do you wanna die this early in the morning?"

"Morning Matt-Kun." Abby stated with a small wave. Matt hopped over the back of the couch and landed between the two. "My two best friends! Life is good." Matt pulled the two against him in a awkward hug. Mello blew some of his bangs, that fell out of his failed attempt to pin them back, out of his face.

"Eh, lover boy let me go."

Matt let go of Abby and practically threw himself at Mello. Mello was the one to try and swat the affectionate puppy paid attention to the males before smiling, you could tell they were best friends.

Matt turned to Abby and snatched the cigarette from her mouth. Mello just put his feet on the coffee table and took a bite from his chocolate bar. "How do you make a crunching noise while eating a chocolate bar?" Abby asked leaning past Matt to look at Mello.

Mello raised an eyebrow at the girl and shrugged, "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Can I record you on my ipod?"

"What?"

Abby placed her hands on Matt's legs and leaned closer to Mello, "I find it epic how you make a regular chocolate bar crunch." Mello stared at her for a second before backing up some, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Okay I get it," Abby tried to make a calm face and stared at Mello grabbing the bottoms of her shirt, "Mello-Kuuunnnnn~ can I please record your godliness while you eat a chocolate bar sexily?"

"Matt, I'm starting to like her." Mello was blunt to the point Matt was the one laughing. "Yes you can record my sexiness."

Abby didn't want to laugh at how Mello wasn't even kidding, but that wasn't possible.

She got off Matt and ran to get her ipod from the bathroom.

"FOUND IT!" she ran back in the room and walked around Mello thinking of which side she should record from. Abby sat herself in Matt's lap and pointed the camera at Mello.

She pressed the record button and watched Mello freaking make a chocolate bar crunch. How in the hell was that possible. After stopping it she played it back.

"I find this amusing." Matt commented watching with the girl.

"Matt it's about time we left"

"Oh, what time is it?" he replied lifting Abby off his lap with no problem. He put out the cigarette and stood up.

"Almost two." Mello stated still seated.

"I'll go get dressed." Matt left the room which cut all conversations. The TV was the only noise heard. Abby peaked at Mello and then to the TV.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone?" Mello stated changing the channel, "We could be back tomorrow for all I care."

"I understand completely," she tried to conceal her giggling by looking at him seriously, "While your gone I'll be able to watch your pretty face Princess."

Mello glared harshly before cracking his knuckles.

"Oh shit" she murmured getting up and ran into Matt's room locking the door behind her. She turned slightly and peaked at the red head. "I feared for my life."

"I understand."

Matt was already dressed when she walked in so she missed the whole show of Mario level up boxers. He picked up his PSP and unplugged it from its charger. "Try to keep yourself busy so you wont die of boredom, games, TV, thinking of me, writing, drawing, you know where the kitchen is, and if an emergency… call 911 I guess…"

"Thanks mom, I won't throw parties or invite boys over either."

"Good girl," he said glomping her, "be back soon."

Matt hurried out the room so Mello wouldn't barge in and beat his friend to death.

"How can someone like that be in the mafia?" she asked herself, "I understand Mello but not Matt, he was nice."

She curiously looked around and walked towards his closet. She slowly opened the door and peaked in. NOT WHAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR. "How can HE not at least have ONE COSPLAY OUTFIT?"

Abby gave a long sigh and crashed on Matt's bed. "Smells like Matt" she sighed once more inhaling the scent of his blankets. "I'm talking to myself."

She gave one more long sigh before standing up. She could always clean the apartment, but she paused to think if Matt would care.

PFFT! Yeah right!

In her little quest to clean, she wasn't afraid to pick up underwear, or even find a porno in his room, which she did, she was mostly horrified of the giant spider that was chasing her.

Instead of killing it, she tricked it out the door. How? She's just that amazing…

Abby gave a long yawn and walked into the kitchen. She peaked into the fridge and then the cabinets, "Cold Chinese, a cold root beer, and video games, sounds about right."

She looked down and closed the fridge,

A quick shower and clean clothes were in order. She only took around ten minutes before she found herself playing FFXIII on PS3, and taking quick bites of food wearing one of Matt's striped shirts. Who needs pants.

The time was 8:10pm, Matt and Mello had been gone for around six hours but she managed to keep herself busy. When she finally decided to play another game she got so pissed that she threw a little tantrum and refused to play anymore. The tantrum didn't last long.

Matt sighed as he turned off the engine, Mello got out immediately and waited for Matt. It was three am and he wanted to be asleep already or playing video games.

"Matt at least consider that she can be of some use to us." Mello said walking a few feet ahead of Matt.

"Mello," he replied unlocking his apartment door. "I don't want her to be involved?"

"We'd be there to watch her back if anything went down! Matt all we need is some information out of Nakajima Toshimitsu"

"Try to be quieter Abby's sleeping." Matt warned closing the bedroom door which she resided in, "Mello just go out and find a whore."

"Seriously if we ask Abby she'll probably say yes."

"Say yes to what?" the bedroom door opened slowly as the sleepy brunette trudged out of Matt's room dragging his comforter behind her. She reached the couch and gave a very loud yawn. She stared at the gentleman on the couch and threw herself in Matt's lap.

"Mello not a word" Matt said glaring at his blonde friend.

"We need you to do a favor for us tomorrow."

"Like?" Abby asked waking up a little bit. "You don't have to do it." Matt interrupted but Abby kept her focus on Mello."Shut up Matt," Mello watched her and smirked, "We need you to get information out of a man by acting like you one of the babes that work at a club."

"Hmm, I got to flirt?"

"That might be a problem." Mello whispered thinking for a second but her mouth opened wide. "What?"

"I can flirt!" She stood up leaving the comforter on Matt and gave a small pout. "Melllloooooooo-Kuuunnnnnn~ you don't think I can flirt." she sat in his lap facing him and watched his face reddened.

He went to take another bite but Abby stopped him, "Let me feed it to you!" she took the chocolaate bar out of his gloved fingers and brought it to her mouth. She took a bite and held the piece of chocolate between her teeth.

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Matt said pushing the two apart that got seemingly closer. "Jealous much?" Mello said snatching his chocolate back from the girl on the floor.

She ate the chocolate and got up, "I wouldn't mind doing it guys, I can be helpful to my Matt-kun." She grinned at Matt and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll make sure everythings in order for tomorrow, I'll be over at 5 to dress you." Mello smirked at her and turned to notice Matt's expression. "Night."

Mello left the two teenagers quickly before they turned to face each other. "I'll call him princess tomorrow so he wont fall for me."

Matt chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's get some rest… after a game or two of Mario Kart."

She laughed and suddenly frowned, "I can't believe he said I couldn't flirt."

"Does it upset you that much."

She pouted and crossed her arms, just like a little kid. "No"

"Well how about you and I practice for tomorrow?" he glaced at her out the corner of his eyes. She nodded her head and watched him stand up. She watched him enter the kitchen and pull out a soda.

He waved at her telling her to go in there besides him. "What you want to find out is what he was doing today? If he tells you that much good, but if he goes on try to get presise places and names, will you remember them."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay, of course you'll be serving him liquor so use this platter tray thingy with this glass on it, but we want to get him drunk if he isn't already."

He set everything up before leaving to sit back on the couch. "Okay what's your name again?" she asked.

"Nakajima."

She repeated it a couple times in her mind and put on a smile. "Mr. Nakajima sir here's your drink." She walked in front of Matt and held the glass out to but he shook his head.

"Set the tray down on the table before you try to get the drink off so you can bend over slightly in font of him."

She chuckled and nodded.

"Action" he called making her stifle her upcoming laughter.

"Your drink sir." she set it precisely in front of Matt who apparently had a cigarette in his mouth, and bent over. She handed him the drink and sat very close next to him.

"Hmm I think I'm starting to like you." Matt slured his words on purpose.

Abby pressed her chest against his arm as she wraped her arms around his, "What's a good looking male like yourself doing here, Nakajima-Kun?"

"I like pretty girls and liquorrrr" Matt turned to look at her but once their eyes met they were frozen.

They were barely two inches away from their mouths meeting. "SHIT!" Matt had dropped his drink in his lap.

Abby panicked and grabbed a napkin off the tray she carried in, "Your shirt and pants are soaked." She lifted his shirt up and began wiping his jeans like they would dry if she did so.

"A-Abby it's fine, a-already." Matt said stuttering with a blush on his cheeks. He had to bite his hand to keep a groan from passing his lips.

It took Abby a moment to realize where she was wiping Matt. She shot up and fell into a sitting position on the coffee table. "Sorry Matt."

His eyes met hers quickly before standing up, "I-I'm going to take a shower to get this soda off of me." He advanced towards the room, "It's very late, you should get some sleep, we can continue tomorrow."

She carried the comforter on the couch back to his room and stared at his back as he went through his dresser.

"Good night Abby." he said before disappearing into the bathroom quickly.

She kept to her side of the bed and stared at the bathroom door. A small blush on her cheeks, she wanted to laugh but didn't. "Night Matt-Kun."

Matt ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the shower.

The warm water pattered gently against his skin, the water seeming heated against his lower region.

One of his hands found its way down to his nether regions and he wrapped his long fingers around his shaft as his other hand pressed up against the wall in front of him to support himself.

A soft hiss escaped from between his teeth has he began to pump his erection, he tried his damn best to be quiet.

Matt's thoughts led to the girl laying in his bed, giving him plenty of drive to continue his actions.A soft moan echoed through his mind as he continued to pump his hand up and down the length of his heated cock. A strangled groan found its way out from deep within his throat as he felt himself getting close to the end.

Because of this Matt started to pump his erection quicker, his hips bucking slightly every now and hissed softly as he became dangerously close to his climax. He continued on for a while longer until he reached the peak of his pleasure; creamy liquid spilled into his hand and was washed away by the water.

He sighed and got out throwing a towel around his waste.

Abby must not have realized how much he wanted to pounce on her but at the same time protect her.

He left the bathroom after getting dressed and called out her name. Apparently she was asleep so he laid next to her. He reached for the PSP he set on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He also wound up picking up his goggles.

He sure wasn't sleepy one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done?" Mello asked knocking on Matt's bedroom door. Matt sat on the couch, cigarette hanging out of his mouth playing on his PSP.<br>"Mello, I'm trying to put the heels on so SHUT THE FUCK UP." Abby opened the door and walked out, smiling. "Done."

"Holy-" Matt began but Mello finished, "Fuck."

"What?" she placed a hand on her hip and glanced between the two. The dress not only showed her "figure" but her breasts as well.

"Too much skin…." Matt said not even paying attention to his game that he was playing a few seconds ago.

"After the club you wanna come back to my appartment?" Mello asked advancing towards her.  
>Matt hopped up and slid himself between the two.<p>

"Haha, Abby your as tall as I am now." He was way to use to looking down.

She chuckled and put her arms around his shoulders, "I must have these shoes." she said with seriousness in her voice.

"They're yours," Mello replied taking a bite of chocolate.

Abby smiled instantly and hugged Matt… Since she already had her arms around him.

Both him and Mello looked good as well, which was only expected from the two of them.

Mello rushed the hugging couple out the door and shut it behind him.

Mello drove his motorcycle, the reason being Mello wanted to bring a girl home… while Abby stuck with Matt.

"Abby if at anytime you think there's trouble just look for either me or Mello OR just try to run."

"Matt you've explained this to me many times, I understand." Abby leaned against him for a second and closed her eyes.

"What's his name?" he questioned.

"Nakajima-Kun."

"Good girl after you get information you can just chill I guess." He shook the girl slightly and she sat up completely, "We're here." She immediately got out and jogged towards Mello who was waiting.

"I am so ready!" she squealed a bit as Matt held out his arm for her to take.

The sound of upbeat music soothed her ears as she looked around.

"Abby this is Yuu he'll be the one you get the drinks from okay." Mello said looking around, "Where is he?"

Yuu nodded towards the back and all she could see was girls hovered around a couch.

"He's expecting a drink now so here." Yuu held out a tray towards her with a warm smile.

"I got this." she held up a peace sign and disappeared in the crowd.

Matt watched her leave and Mello waved a hand in front of his face, "She'll be fine Matt, let's go find some hot sluts."

Abby set the tray on the table and bent over for Nakajima to see. "Nakajima-Kun here's your drink."

His eyes lit up and the long haired male smirked. "Have a seat here baby, these girls were just leaving." He pushed one of the girls out of the way to clear a spot and Abby tried not to laugh as the girls left looking pissed.

He was drunk, she could tell by his slur of words. "Do yah come here ofen?" She sat down awfully close and slipped him his drink.

"Only if real men come, like you." She leaned against his arm and took look of his appearance. He was at least twenty four, he didn't look bad at all.

"Thank you baby." Behind her back Abby hit the record button on her cell phone and smiled, "I came here yesterday and you weren't here where were you?" She playfully blew in his ear and waited for a reply.

"I was wif my frienh Riyamoshi an we was outtah town."

"Hmm where?" she pressed her chest against her arm and batted her eyes.

"Kyoto." he took a gulp of his drink and turned to her with a grin.  
>"Cool what were you guys doing?" she pressed her index finger to his chest as she asked.<p>

"We stole some drugs from some dumbasses, but shhhhh don't tell anybody." She stood up and pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry I won't."  
>"Awe where are you going?"<p>

She held out her tray and frowned, "I gotta go back to work."

She turned and hit finish and made sure to save the conversation, that was easier and quicker than she thought.

Once handing the tray back to Yuu she was in search of Matt.

Mello wasn't hard to find, he had a girl on each arm and leg, and he didn't look troubled.

She frowned because he knew one of them would go home with him. At least he wasn't drinking, maybe he followed some of the laws.

"Mello-Kuuunnnn~ I'm jealous." Abby whined making sure to get his attention. He watched her immediately stick her tongue out and glared.

"Now time to look for-" she found him, with three girls practically eating him as he played his PSP. "Looks like he's busy… I guess I can do something, -.-."

"Hey sweetie want me to get you something to drink?" Abby's head turned to Yuu behind the bar.

"Sure!" She answered back, "I forgot my ID though." Complete lie she still had 4 years till she could drink.

He shook his head and smirked, "It's from the gentleman who just left, he said you drink for free."

"Well then something strong please."

To be honest that scene with Matt actually pissed her off, but she just wanted him to have a good time. Not like she liked him or anything...

Yuu set the glass in front of her and she downed it instantly.

"More please."

Eleven drinks later she stood up and stumbled backwards.

"Can I play on the pole, pretty pweaseeeeeeee." She batted her eyes at Yuu who just nodded.

"If you really want to?"

Mello noticed a familiar brunette stumble by and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Abby where are you going?" Mello asked standing up, which knocked the girls off of him.

She turned around and grinned, "I'ma play on the pole."

Mello tried not to laugh at the drunk girl in front of him.

"You do that." he watched her get on one of the platforms and he immediately felt like dragging Matt over to watch her.  
>"Matt, theres this sexy dancer on the pole over there." Mello watched Abby swing her body around the pole and yell 'Weee.'<br>"Mello what the hell are you talking about?" Matt paused his game and stood up knocking the girls off of him, what is up with people knocking girls around?

He followed Mello past some people and found his face turning red.

"ABBY?"

Abby paused and smiled at him. "YUU-KUN CAN I HAVE ANOTHER DRINK!"

She hopped down and lost her balance, luckily she was caught by some random dude.  
>Abby continued her venture towards the bar but Matt caught her wrist. "You want one tooo?"<p>

He pulled her out of the club against her will.

"Matttt stoooppppp."

He let go of her when they were in front of his car. "Abby seriously."

She pulled on Matts arm and he turned to look at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she opened his door, pushing him in the vehicle.  
>She straddled him and smashed her lips against his. His eyes widened slightly as she back away, "Let's fuck."<p>

"Abby your drunk." he said not wanting to give in when she began nipping at his neck.

"The girls in there are good enough but why not me."

"Abby what are you-"

She pressed her lips against his and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Her hips ground against his and she moaned softly, "Idiot I can do better than them!"

As if on cue she passed out. Matt sat up and lifted her up to carry her to the passengers seat. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

Abby had no clue how much she was driving him crazy. Now he had to hope that the hardness in his pants would calm down soon.

She was lucky he didn't rape her, if only she wasn't drunk when she asked.  
>After laying her in their bed, taking her heels off for her, he walked to his dresser and sighed, oh boy was she tempting.<br>"Maybe I should make her wear more clothes than she normally does," He peaked over the girl who was tossing and turning.

"Matt" He cocked his head to the side and blushed slightly.

He walked closer and sat next to her, "What?" he asked as if she would answer back.

"You're… an idiot…"

He sighed again and glared, "Stupid."

"Manwhore."

He kept quiet and just stuck his tongue out. He chuckled quietly before slipping his shirt off followed by his pants which left him in his boxers.

He sat/half laid on the bed and reached for his PSP, it was like a nightly ritual for him.

He must've atleast looked at her every twenty seconds. She looked like she was in pain with a massive headache so of course he was worried.  
>Abby tossed and turned under the sheets before laying her head against Matt and laying one arm in his lap. He glanced down at her and then back at his game then back down and then back to his game.<p>

"I can get use to this."

He must've fell asleep at some point but soon after that he was awake and out of the bedroom.  
>"MATT MY HEAD HURTS!" Abby yelled wincing after the loudness left her mouth.<p>

Matt walked into the room with Tylenol and a glass of water barely thirty seconds after. "I didn't know you had a drinking problem." You could tell he was joking.

"It was my first time…" she politely took the glass and frowned, "Sorry sorry sorry!"

"Abby It's fine, I'm gonna be in the living room playing so…"

"I'll be out there to kick your ass as soon as I change." She stood up and began stretching.  
>"PFFT! Yeah right, you can only dream sweetheart."<p>

"Kiss my ass Matt."

He got on his knee's and grabbed her hand, "Turn around then."

She bopped him in the head before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. "I was only gonna do what you told me to baby."

The door opened moments later and Matt practically fell on his rump. "W-What the hell!"

Abby stood at the door in her panties and bra, "I was going to let you kiss my ass."

"TOO MUCH FUCKING SKIN! GO GET DRESSED! WEAR THESE!" Matt shoved whatever he could at her, which actually consisted of Two shirts, a pair of pants, a pair of shorts, and his boxers.

"Matt, Mello would be ashamed of you acting like a VIRGIN!" she yelled laughing slightly as he closed the bathroom door shutting her in.

"Well, I am." he muttered and she smiled inwardly. He turned around noticing her head peaking out of the bathroom.

"I am to."

"Well I mean I've kissed a million girls."

"Same."

She shut the door immediately and laughed slightly. "You've seen skin last night when you had all them girls around you last night."

"I was focused on my game mostly plus their whores so I'm not that interested."

"Hmm okay."

He was still watching the door by the time that she walked out. Abby had his boxers on and a striped shirt of his.

"Matt I understand that you get urges, your young, but that doesn't mean I have to hide every part of my body, jeez"

"Abby, understood, plus I can handle some skin."  
>"I feel like making you prove your point."<br>"I feel like playing my video game…"

"I feel like getting something to eat…"  
>"I feel like eating princess Peach out…" He watched her cross her arms and smirk.<p>

"I feel like doing the same…"  
>"… I'm going to shut up now…" Matt turned and walked into the living, doing as he said he would.<p>

"Good, now let's play something with princess Peach in it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mello, are we seriously going to play truth or dare?" Abby asked the blonde on the couch next to her.

"Why not?" the girl he brought over to Matt's apartment asked. Akemi was it?

She sat in Mello's lap and grinned, "I want to play with foreigners."

Matt stared at his PSP, and preferred playing it than being a part of the conversation. Knowing Abby she'd probably force him to play as well. There was no way she'd play without him.

"Fine," Abby said trying to hide the fact the pair were getting on her last nerves.

"Matt-Kun, you play to" Akemi smiled her cheap smile and clapped her hands.

Matt paused the game and looked at Abby, "Whatever."

"YAY I'll go first! Mello-Kun truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?"

"….. Double Dare…"

"Okay I dare you to switch clothes with Abby. :D"

Abby just glared at the girl and Mello did the same, Matt sat there and glanced between the two.

Abby was wearing a black skirt with her Mario fitted tee.

Mello stood up abruptly knocking Akemi on the floor.

"Stupid bitch." he mumbled his words as he dragged Abby behind him. He slammed Matt's door and glared at Abby. "God damn bitch is going to be gone as soon as I leave."

"Mello, let's just switch." Abby walked into the bathroom and slipped her skirt and shirt off, she held it out the door and felt Mello take them. He replaced the clothes in her hand and chuckled.

She slipped the tight pants on and the vest top thing, that top must've been the hardest thing to get on for two reasons. One, she has boobs, and two, her bra.

She quickly slipped off her bra and zipped it up feeling a little bit looser than before.

Mello had already left the bedroom and was on the couch, yelling at Matt.

"Mello, it's your turn!" Akemi said trying to yell over Mello.

"Matt, truth or dare." he said crunching on his chocolate bar.

"Dare Princess." Matt grinned at Abby who took her seat next to him.

"Make out with Abby for at least a minutes and its got to be heated." Mello smirked at Matt's completely red face, Abby just stared at Matt with a O.O face.

"Mello, seriously you know we're just friends!

"Are you to chicken?" Mello retorted, smirking.

Abby straddled his hips quickly and placed her arms around Matt's neck. She gently pressed her lips against his ears and gently blew, "Matt-Kun~ kiss me!" she whined slightly.

"Friends can make out you know and it not mean anything."

She slipped his goggles off of his head and smirked.

"Okay."

She pressed her lips against his and deepened the kiss by pressing herself fully against him. His hands caressed her hips as she ground them against his.

Abby's tongue left her mouth and wandered into Matt's.

She tasted cigarettes and moaned when his tongues messaged hers. She literally gasped for air as shebacking away from him.

He placed small kisses down her jaw line and Abby bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Wow you two look like your having fun." Akemi giggled and the two snapped out of the small daze they were in.

"Dare done." Matt said glancing at his blonde best friend.

Abby got out of his lap while all eyes went to her.

"Damn you are a fucking lucky bastard!" Mello growled staring past him to the girl crawling next to a jealous Akemi on the floor.

"Akemi, truth or dare?" He asked picking up his PSP and goggles.

"Truth." she squealed changing moods quickly.

"Is it true that you and Mello are going to get married?"

"YES! It was love at first sight! I don't want to ever sleep with another man again!"

Mello's face paled, and he shot up. "We're not going to get married you crazy bitch!"

"Mello what are you saying?" she asked getting up slightly on her knee's when Mello stood up. "Fuck this shit!" he said waving bye to the two who were actually his friends, "I'm out."

"Wait Mello I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Akemi followed the fleeing male and Abby shot up to slam the door and lock it.

"Do you think Mello will be able to get away?" she asked crashing on the couch next to her bestie.

"I have no idea, but that was worth the while."

Abby laughed out loud before looking over to her red headed friend. He glanced at her and then at her outfit.

"You do notice that he ran out in your skirt?"

She found herself laughing harder. "Actually that slipped my mind.

He grabbed the pack of cigarettes of the coffee table and lit one.

He peeked over to Abby, she was flipping through channels on the TV, twirling a piece of her hair.

He leaned back and used the table as his foot rest, PSP in hands.

They stayed this way for at least twenty minutes before Matt glanced at the clock. Which was located somewhere… besides that, it was fifteen minutes till nine

"I'm bored." Abby groaned staring at her friend.

"And…"

"Let's do something?"

"…"

"Matt…"

*Silence*

"…"

"I will start taking my clothes off…"

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well there is something~" she looked around the room to avoid eye contact.

"Like?" he commented peaking at her.

"Well, I want to go swimming." He gave a simple look, -_-, and a sigh.

"Fine, where?"

"My old school should be fine…" she hugged her knee's and glanced at him.

"You don't have a bathing suit though?"

"Welllll, I could go naked…""We can stop by a store before it closes, let's go." he stood up and walked towards the door.

Abby followed grabbing her Uggs and shutting the door.

It had gotten pretty late before they reached the school, it was probably 10:30, I guess.

Matt climbed the fence first and waited for Abby on the other side. She hopped down next to him and glomped his arm.

"So this is your old school?"

"Yup, go warriors" she cheered sarcastically.

"Our pool is like one you find in a YMCA, it's not just one level."

"Okay." he sighed watching her strip, revealing the black two piece bikini he bought her."You have to promise to have fun with me." she held out her pinky to him, seriousness plastered on her face.

"I'll try." he said snatching a kiss from her cheek before pushing her into pool.

She stood up and the water only came up to her hips, the little end.

"Get in!""Ughhhhh, I don't really want to."

"Matttttt~ you promised."

"Fine."

He took his time to take his shirt off, she had forced him to buy himself some swim trunks.

He jumped in next to her swung his hair out of his eyes. To his surprise the water wasn't that cold.

Abby laughed slightly and jumped on Matt. She wrapped her legs around his waste and snatched the goggles off his head.

He used one arm to make sure she stayed in place, mainly so she wouldn't slide down onto his MANLINESS!

"Matt how do I look?" The goggles made a mess of her drenched hair but he just chuckled.

"Like a million dollars."

"Thank you."

"So, you should start swimming since that's what you wanted to do."

She hopped off of him and slowly inched away from him. "You should swim with me!"

She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him into deeper water with her.

"No Abby!"

"…"

"Abby stop!" he yelled somewhat latching onto her making sure his head was above water.

He looked down at the girl that was staring at him and sighed.

"I take it you can't swim…""Exactly…"

He let go and headed for the little end, where he would spend his time.

She followed, on his back, getting a free ride there.

Abby laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem."

He leaned against the side of the pool and she slid off.

"Turn around," she ordered and he did so, she took the goggles off her head and placed them back on Matt, "Now carry me."

He picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waste. "You're bossy!"

"And I'm first girl on the track."

She laughed and nodded. He began walking around, dragging her with him. "I take it you love water."

"Yeah I do, especially at nighttime."

He didn't know what to say so he just kept his gaze at the full moon.

"I have a question." Abby asked.

"And that question is…""Well, earlier… when we kissed""What about it?"

"I was wondering if we could practice on each other… since we're friends."

He met her gaze and could tell his face was flushed. "I guess, I mean we are friends."

She nodded and placed her feet firm on the ground. "Kiss me…"

He moved a few damp pieces of hair away from her face.

She closed her eyes as he placed the palms of his hands on her cheeks. Matt tilted her head up a little and leaned down.

Their lips brushed against each other and he rested his forehead against hers.

"One more time…"

He kissed her again this time she snaked her arms around his neck, "One more."

Matt lifted her up and she wrapped her thin legs around his waist.

He let his tongue enter her mouth and grinned when he heard her moan.

His hands trailed down up her back and she inched closer to him. He kissed down her jaw line and nibbled at her neck. "Is someone out there?"

"Shit!" Abby whispered looking around, "We need to leave."

Rushing to grab their clothes they left as quickly as the came.

Matt panted as he sat behind the steering wheel. "Well that was interesting."

"No shit."

In a matter of seconds the two of them started laughing their asses off.


End file.
